narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki Kanō
Shiki Kanō (志木加納, Kanō Shiki) is a young of Hoshigakure, having recently graduated the Ninja Academy. Like all young boys of Hoshigakure he wants to be the future Hoshikage and bring the spot the recognition he feels it rightly deserves. Despite only being a Genin, Shiki has experienced a great deal of combat for one so young, mainly due to the influence of Naibu Sanguis who often spirits the boy away for days and weeks at a time for training and company on missions deemed too dangerous for simple Genin. Due to a blood transfusion from Naibu Sanguis on one of these missions, Shiki can now utilize the known as Chi Sōsa which has only further increased Naibu's interest in the boy. Being a young man of the Kanō Clan, Shiki has demonstrated near prodigal skill in their unique brand of known as Fulcrum-based Transference and is considered a skilled and upcoming scion of Hoshigakure. The Hoshikage, Meian Kanō, is also Shiki's uncle. Appearance Personality Shiki's most endearing and noticeable trait is his great confidence; both in himself as a person and as a Shinobi of Hoshigakure. This makes him come across as big-headed, though this is not the case. Even when scared of someone, Shiki's confidence is usually the one thing that overrides his fear, which has saved the lives of himself and his allies countless times in the past. This confidence is evident in everyday situations, especially with women and those in high social standing; as Shiki simply acts in his usual energetic manner. Shiki's personality involves a great deal of emotion, as he doesn't attempt to keep any reign on his feelings now that he's grown older; which gives him a rather loud and flamboyant attitude when dealing with others, or, depending on the situation, a level of anger and frustration, or indeed feelings of despair and depression. As a child, he attempted to suppress these negative aspects of his personalty, but later came to realize through the words of his father that such a thing was foolish and that he should just accept himself for who he is. This emotion is directly linked to his everyday persona, and indeed his battlefield performance. If suffering from extreme fits of anger, rage or frustration, Shiki is described as a not too friendly person; who is argumentative and spiteful, hardly seeing reason or responding to helpful advice. When sad or depressed, his persona takes a drastic altercation and he becomes distant and develops feelings of inadequacy and uselessness to his allies; seemingly even overriding his usual confidence, though anger seems to prevail more strongly recently. This makes Shiki a complex and difficult to understand youth, even for those who have known him since he was a baby. Shiki also happens to demonstrate a great many animalistic traits in his personality, which ultimately serves to unnerve those he meets. He is very protective of areas he considers his own territory, likes to savor the thrill of a hunt and challenge and is generally quite cunning in how he formulates plans and strategies. This ultimately allows him to preserve and combat foes naturally stronger and more powerful than he is. These animalistic tendencies are so pronounced, in fact, that Shiki possesses an almost animalistic degree of instinct, usually geared more towards his own survival more than anything else. These tendencies are so pronounced that they were the sole reason the notoriously rare and difficult Saber-toothed Tigers allowed him to make a summoning contract with them. These traits have led many to draw the conclusion that Shiki is quite dog-like in how he treats those closest to him, especially Irie, with his attitude towards her mirroring the love a dog would generally show towards their owner. He goes out of his way to protect her, goes to great lengths to please her, and has even shown the desire to put his life before her own; even though she ignores his feelings like the plague. Regardless of his animalistic tendencies, emotional outbursts and indeed his violent behavior, Shiki is generally held in high regard by those around him, or by those who happen to befriend him. His former instructors reckon he has many bad points and annoying habits, but that the good tendencies he does exhibit - such as clowning around to add a degree of levity to otherwise serious situations or his desire to lend a hand to those who need it when asked, serve to outweigh the many negative aspects he shows regularly; serving to further highlight the similarities he has with a dog. History :Main Article - The Scion, the Tiger and the Blood Promise. Synopsis Part II *TBA Equipment : Shiki carries with him several blood increasing pills so he can safely and more readily utilize the Chi Sōsa Kekkei Genkai. The pills are used to speed up the formation and increase of blood in the body, quickly replacing that which is lost through the use of Chi Sōsa. : A Kunai blade with the general appearance of a kunai with a similar base, but the blade instead is curved, elongated and single-edged, giving it a similar appearance and function to an actual sword. The blade has a small hole right near its long, bandaged hilt, which at its edge sports a larger version of the standard ring all kunai have. The weapon was stolen from by Naibu Sanguis and later given to Shiki as a gift to commemorate his achievement of the rank of . Abilities : Naibu has stated on more than one occasion that Shiki has potentially high levels of Chakra at his disposal, even if he isn't yet aware of it. Due to his transference training in regards to the Transference Fist, Shiki has a good grasp on how to control both the physical and spiritual side of ones Chakra and can control his current levels expertly because of this. : Mainly in thanks to Naibu, Shiki is fit to utilize his natural affinity of fire to create illusions, , and a to combat his foes; among other uses. It has been stated that his skill, as well as Chakra reserves required to utilize these skills, are more akin to a than a . Taijutsu As a member of the Kanō Clan and a user of the Transference Fist, Shiki has a high aptitude and understanding of , being described as a prodigy in that regard. His litheness and small stature ultimately aid his effectiveness in this field, as he can move faster and with greater agility than larger men and also because his small stature causes his opponents to underestimate him greatly. Using the Transference Fist, Shiki can cause a massive amount of damage with a single strike, as long as he hits the dead-center of an object that is, where he can then barrel rotational force gathered previously by moving, rolling or twisting straight into his target with bone-shattering force. Aside from the Transference Fist he utilizes a fast-paced style making full use of full body twists, rolls and somersaults in tandem to maximize the potential of the Transference Fist. However, due to his young age and immature muscles, his base strikes without the use of Fulcrum-based Transference are quite weak, though he often plays on this to make an opponent lower their guard. Kekkei Genkai Summoning Technique Stats Behind the Scenes Category:Garet Strife Category:Kanō Clan Category:Genin Category:Male